MI VIDA
by Vi ShadowHunter
Summary: Dos bandas completamente diferentes. Un mismo sueño. Neji y sus amigos se escapan de sus casa para poder ir a Tokio a cumplir su sueño. Al mismo tiempo Tenten y sus amigos acaban de firmar un contra con Hatake Records. En un giro del destino ambas bandas terminan viviendo en el mismo edificio. NejiTen y ShikaTema principalmente. Leve ShikamaruXIno y SasuTen.
1. Chapter 1

**MI VIDA… INTRODUCCIÓN.**

Entró a la habitación perfectamente inmaculada. Paredes blancas y vacías. Cama tendida. Nada fuera de su lugar. Todo en esta habitación representaba la farsa que día a día tenía que vivir.

Abrió las puertas de su closet y saco un par de enormes maletas de viaje, y arrojo toda la ropa, antes planchada y doblada, que pudo haber cabido en ellas. En su euforia trato de meter todo echo bolas, pero, frustrado, la sacó y la volvió a meter en las maletas, esta vez doblada y acomodadas. Vacío su cajón de ropa interior, y la acomodo en una tercera maleta, más pequeña que las otras. Se giró hacia el zapatero que contenía su colección de converses. 24 pares no iban a caber en su equipaje, por más bien que los acomodara. Tendría que elegir y solo llevar 3. Escoger 3 entre 24. ¿Cómo diablos le iba a hacer? Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, eligió dos pares negros y uno rojo. Lamento tener que dejar los demás. Ojala y su "familia" no los tirara a la basura cuando desocupen su todavía habitación.

Le hecho una última mirada al cuarto, nada de fotos enmarcadas o algún recuerdo que quisiera llevar consigo a esta nueva vida que hoy comenzaba. Hasta que recordó. Alzo el colchón de su cama y saco un pequeño álbum lleno de fotos de sus padres y él. De antes de que ellos murieran, sin hojearlo lo guardo en su mochila.

Se colgó la mochila en la espalda, busco las llaves de su camioneta y cogió sus maletas. Ese era el último adiós a esa enorme casa que, por más que llevara su apellido, nunca había sentido suya. Adiós a esa vida, que aunque llena de lujos, también de soledades, rencores y tristezas.

Tenía menos de 10 minutos para salir de la mansión antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Se escabullo fuera de la casa por la puerta de empleados, y corrió hasta donde había escondido su camioneta ese mismo día en la mañana, después de llegar de la escuela. Guardo su equipaje y encendió el motor.

Saco su celular y mando un mensaje de texto rápido:

**Para: S.**

_**¡YA SALÍ DE LA CASA!**_

_**Llego en 5 al punto.**_

Se montó al auto y arranco. Por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver la mansión Hyuga hacerse más pequeña, más pequeña, más pequeña, hasta desaparecer.

::::::::::….::::::::::

**CAPITULO 1.- "LOS CHICOS DE LA BANDA"**

Shikamaru recibió el mensaje de Neji. ¡Fantástico! Solo faltaba él para que pudieran irse al fin.

**-Neji viene en camino. Hay que acomodar todo para poder irnos rápido. Si mis padres vienen, estamos fritos todos.**

Ino camino hacia él, con su enorme equipaje, ella llevaba aproximadamente diez maletas consigo. ¡Y eso que ya la había convencido de disminuir peso!.

-¡Ya era hora! Puede que mi padre ya se halla dado cuenta de que no estoy.

**-Si no los escucha a ti y a Shikamaru teniendo sexo en tu habitación, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ya se dio cuenta de que no estas dormida** –comentó Sai, siempre tan honesto

-**¡IDIOTA!** –gritó histérica la chica

**-Ambos cállense, y vallan por sus instrumentos, ellos son la prioridad, tenemos que meterlos todos en la camioneta de Neji, y si queda espacio, llevaremos solo lo indispensable, si acaso una maleta cada uno y ya.**

-**¡¿UNA MALETA?! ¡¿Cómo diablos quieres que sobreviva en Tokio con solo una sola maleta?!**

**-Ok, son tus diez maletas o tu micrófono.** –le contesto tajante a su novia.

Ino hiso un mohín y se sentó en la banqueta, encima de una de las dos maletas de Chouji, que se encontraba recargado en un árbol comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas.

Llevaban aproximadamente 10 minutos en aquel parque baldío que se encontraba a dos cuadras de la mansión Nara. Cada quien tenía su propio auto, pero la camioneta de Neji era la más apropiada para cargar con los instrumentos. Cargar con una batería, un bajo, dos guitarras, un teclado, amplificadores, pedales y los micrófonos personalizados de Ino, sin mencionar el equipaje de cuatros chicos y una loca adicta a las compras, que también iban a ir en el auto, bueno, era mucho.

A lo lejos pudieron divisar las luces de un auto que se acercaban rápido. En segundos, la GMS Sierra negra de Neji llego enfrente a ellos.

**-Por más que lo intentemos, la batería de Shikamaru no cabra aquí.** –Dijo Chouji terminando sus papas.

Neji bajo de la camioneta. Se veía más feliz de lo que nunca se había visto antes. Shikamaru sonrió, todos estaban escapando de sus "perfectas vidas". Por fin iba a vivir como ellos querían. Por fin serian libres para hacer lo que querían: música.

**-¡Claro que no cabe aquí, apenas y cabe mi equipaje!** –respondió el Hyuga votando las maletas de Ino a la parte de atrás, donde ya estaban las suyas

**-¡CON CUIDADO! Hay cosas valiosas ****ahí**

**-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer, genio?** –dijo Shikamaru, tenían que darse prisa, la bodega en donde guardaban los instrumentos cerraba a las 10 y ya faltaban cuarto.

**-Compre un remolque, nos lo entregaran en 10 minutos en la bodega.** –contesto el Hyuga mientras terminaba de acarrear las maletas de la chica. **-¡Mierda chicos! Empiecen a subir sus cosas, ya es tarde.**

Empezaron a acarrear el equipaje. Una vez que estaban listos subieron a la camioneta. Neji manejando, Shikamaru de copiloto y Sai, Ino y Chouji en los asientos de atrás de la doble cabina.

Neji acelero a 80km/h para poder llegar a tiempo.

En cuanto llegaron pudieron ver a Kiba, amigo suyo y dueño de la bodega.

Neji aparco al lado de un remolque blanco y todos bajaron para saludar y despedirse de su amigo.

**-¿Así que lo harán, eh? No sé si son muy valientes o muy estúpidos.**

**-Cállate idiota** –le contesto Ino mientras lo abrazaba.

Kiba le boto las llaves del remolque a Neji

**-Dejaron esto para ti.**

Con la ayuda de Kiba, subieron los instrumentos al remolque y lo unieron a la pick-up. Cuando hubieron terminado, se acercaron a Kiba, para despedirse.

Kiba era un gran amigo para ellos, fue de los primeros en apoyarlos cuando decidieron formar la banda, y el único que sabía que se fugaban para ir a Tokio a cumplir su sueño.

**-Te mandaremos nuestro primer CD.** –le dijo Shikamaru dándole palmadas en la espalda.

**-Cuida a Akamaru** –Se despidió Ino, con dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**-Te extrañaremos hermano** –dijo Chouji mientras le daba a Kiba una barra de su chocolate más rico.

Sai, tan típico en él le dedico una sonrisa.

Al final solo quedaba Neji.

**-Kiba, hazme un favor. Cuida a mis primas y diles que las quiero.** –Kiba sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. **–Gracias por todo.**

Y subieron al auto.

**-Adiós, chicos, y suerte.**

La camioneta se alejó por la carretera.

"_**Había que reconocerles algo a esos tipos"**_, pensó Kiba, "t_ienen demasiados pantalones como para atreverse a hacer lo que hicieron."_

* * *

><p>Estaba con la necesidad de escribir algo, y esto surgió, espero que les guste, el próximo jueves subo el próximo cap sin falta<p>

*GRACIAS A LOS QUE APOYAN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS

Mañana subo el capitulo 3 de DeInKo, tal como lo prometí. BESOS Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEER.


	2. Chapter 2

El lugar olía a cerveza rancia, a mariguana y tabaco, y también a orines. No era pero para nada un lugar apropiado para cuatro, todavía, menores de edad. Mucho menos si entre ellos había una linda chica. Aun peor si ella era la novia de Sasuke Uchiha. Sin embargo, para Tenten, ese era su hábitat natural.

Mientras escuchaba a Gaara afinar la guitarra y a Sasuke entonar el bajo, espero a que Temari les marcara el ritmo.

Esa era su última presentación en un bar. Dentro de dos días estarían durmiendo en la casa de talento de Hatake Records. Aun así, debía admitir que iba a extrañar el calor del bar de mala muerte.

Desde que ella y sus amigos decidieron crear su banda, el bar de Maito Guy siempre había sido el lugar en el que se presentaban todos los fines de semana. Gracias a que el ahijado del dueño, Lee, era un gran amigo suyo.

Sin embargo todo cambio el día en el que un viejo amigo de Guy llego al bar y los escucho. ¡¿Quién iba a decir que ese extraño hombre era Kakashi Hatake, director de una de las disqueras más importantes de Japón?!

Escucho el sonido de la batería de su mejor amiga y la luz ilumino el pequeño pero ya bastante conocido escenario. En el bar de Guy solo cabían cuatrocientas personas, la mayoría siempre borrachos, pero para ella, era un escenario único y especial.

Gaara acompaño los golpes de la batería con su enigmática guitarra, mientras que Sasuke se les unía con el sensual sonido del bajo.

Espero el momento indicado y empezó a cantar, mientras sus dedos se movían veloces por el teclado.

_Take me im alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind_  
><em>but everything looks better, when the sun goes down...<em>  
><em>I had everything, opportunities for eternity and i<em>  
><em>could belong to the night...<em>  
><em>I, see your eyes, i can see in your eyes, your eyes...<em>

_You make me wanna die_  
><em>I'll never be good enough...you make me wanna die<em>  
><em>And everything you love...right up in the light<em>  
><em>Every time i look inside your eyes...<em>  
><em>make me wanna die<em>

::::::::::-::::::::::

-**Un brindis por mis muchachos, jamás dude de que llegarían tan lejos** –cantó Guy al final de su presentación, esa noche había realizado una pequeña fiesta a la que todos los amigos de los chicos estaban invitados.

Aunque conocían a todos en el bar, los cuatro chicos se sentaron juntos en un reservado.

-**No puedo creer que este pasando. ¡Una disquera nos acaba de firmar!** –dijo Temari abrazando a su hermano, que le daba un sorbo a su refresco.

-**Y no cualquier disquera, Hatake Records es una de las mejores** –respondió el pelirrojo, zafándose de los brazos de su gemela.

-**Voy a extrañar esto.** –suspiró la castaña.

-**¿El olor a sudor de trescientas personas?** –pregunto su amiga

-**No, esta extraña sensación de hogar.**

Los cuatro guardaron silencio. Tenten tenía razón, ese feo y viejo bar, al cual sus padres les habían prohibido ir hace ya casi tres años, era para ellos lo mas parecido a un hogar feliz.

-**Maldita disfuncionalidad. Mira que darnos un bar como hogar esta de la fregada** –se burló Sasuke cogiendo una de las papas fritas del plato de Tenten. **-¿Cómo tomó Kankuro el hecho de que ya no vivirán con él?**

**-Demasiado mal** –dijo Gaara soltando un suspiro –**Pero al final lo acepto. Creo que lo que él quiere es que nosotros fracasemos para que después regresemos a pedirle perdón por irnos y a decirle "_Hermano, tenias razón. Somos una mierda de músicos_"**

-**Él solo esta preocupado por nosotros.** –dijo Temari, tratando de defender a su hermano mayor, luego se giro hacia Sasuke y le pregunto: **-¿Y tus padres?**

-**Bueno, ellos… como que ya se esperaban esto. Me dijeron que si mis planes de ser músico fracasan, no cuente con regresar a casa. Dijeron que ellos ya sabían que yo nunca iba a ser como Itachi, y me dieron hasta el pasado mañana para irme de la casa.**

Los tres chicos levantaron sus bebidas hacia el Uchiha y brindaron a su salud. Era una especie de tradición que ellos hacían cada vez que uno contaba algún mal trato de sus disfuncionales familias. La vez en que Kankuro había golpeado a Temari por haberla encontrado besándose con un chico. Cuando Gaara llego drogado a casa de Sasuke porque Kankuro lo había corrido, Cuando a Sasuke sus padres le quitaron las tarjetas de crédito y el auto por continuar en la banda. O cuando a Tenten su tía la había dejado en la calle por llegar media hora después del toque de queda.

Dos horas mas tarde, Temari y Gaara se subieron al auto de su hermano mayor, Kankuro, para ir a su casa. Y Tenten y Sasuke caminaron a tomar el tren.

Era claro que el menor del Uchiha podría llevar a su novia en su propio auto, pero sus padres se lo quitaron en cuanto se enteraron que él seguía en la banda. Mientras que Tenten, bueno, su tía le restregaba en la cara que, mientras fuera menor de edad, no podía acceder a las cuentas bancarias que sus padres le dejaron al morir. Así que el caminar a la estación del tren después de cada presentación, ya era una costumbre entre ellos.

**-¿Has hablado ya con Itachi?**

**-¡¿Para que?! ¿Para que él también me restriegue en la cara que no puedo ser el exitoso abogado que mis padres y él quieren que sea? No, no lo he hecho.**

**-Me parece, que tienes que hablar con él, por el siempre hecho de que sea tu hermano. Él es tu familia.**

Sasuke se detuvo, haciéndola detenerse a ella también.

-**Mi familia son aquellos que me apoyan, y a quienes les importo. Así que, en general, solo son tu, y los gemelos. Nadie más**. –se inclino hacia ella y beso dulcemente sus labios.

Él tenía razón, pensó Tenten. Ellos eran la única familia que ella tenia, también. Y dentro de poco, las cosas iba a mejorar…

* * *

><p>La canción es: "Make me wanna di"e de The Pretty Reckless<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ser un importante magnate musical siempre es difícil. En especial cuando en una misma semana recibes dos nuevas bandas, completamente diferentes.

Kakashi Hatake reviso la información de "_Sound of Love_" Genero: Country Romántico, Integrantes: 5 (Cuatro hombres y una chica).

¿"Country Romántico"? No sonaba un tipo de género que él aprobaría. De seguro había sido uno de los que Asuma había elegido.

Saco el CD que venía en la información y lo reprodujo en una vieja grabadora que tenía en su oficina.

**_We were both young_**

**_When I first saw you_**

**_I closed my eyes_**

**_And the flashback starts_**

**_I'm standing there_**

**_On a balcony in summer air_**

**_I see the lights_**

**_See the party the ball gowns_**

**_I see you make your way_**

**_Through the crowd_**

**_And say Hello_**

**_Little did I know_**

**_That you were Romeo_**

**_You were throwing pebbles_**

**_'Till my daddy said Stay away from Juliet_**

**_And I was crying on the staircase_**

**_Beggin' you Please don't go_**

**_And I said_**

**_Romeo take me_**

**_Somewhere we can be alone_**

**_I'll be waiting_**

**_All that's left to do is run_**

**_You'll be the Prince_**

**_And I'll be the Princess_**

**_It's a Love Story_**

**_Baby just say Yes_**

La vocalista tenía un tono de voz muy llamativo. Era más que obvio que la canción estaba hecha más que nada para resaltar la voz de la chica. Era una verdadera lástima, porque los músicos se escuchaban verdaderamente talentosos.

En fin si Asuma los había elegido, no podía decir nada más. Él dentro de poco seria su socio.

Cogió sus cosas y salió de la oficina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían llegado al hotel cinco estrellas en el que habían quedado con Asuma Sarutobi. Era un lugar bastante lujoso y espacioso. Aunque después de viajar por seis horas en una nada cómoda camioneta, comiendo comida rápida y yendo al baño en la carretera, hasta un modesto motel les hubiera parecido todo un paraíso.

Antes de ir a recepción a preguntar por Sarutobi, Neji le hecho una ojeada a sus compañeros. Se habían cambiado de ropa en el remolque en donde traían sus instrumentos, por lo que ahora, en vez de jeans y camisetas, vestían pantalones de vestir y camisas abotonadas. Ino por su parte, lucia uno de sus amados vestidos de "_lolita sexy_" como ella decía.

Sin más, se acercó a recepción donde una mujer de unos treinta años le sonreía amablemente y preguntó:

-**Sarutobi Asuma**

**-¡Buenos días, joven! ¿Su identificación por favor?**

Neji saco de su pantalón su cartera, extrajo su licencia de manejo y se la cedió a la mujer detrás del escritorio. La mujer, cuyo gafete decía Kara, examino la licencia y luego le devolvió la sonrisa a Neji.

-**El señor Sarutobi los espera en la suite real. Piso 8. ¡Que tengan un buen día!**

Neji le devolvió la sonrisa y se giró hacia sus amigos que esperaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia

**-Vamos**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tendrían que tomar el tren.

En sus 19 años de vida, ni Temari, ni Gaara, ni mucho menos Sasuke se habían visto en la necesidad de usar dicho transporte. Para fortuna de ellos, Tenten era toda una experta.

No llevaban mucho. Cada uno llevaba un par de maletas. Gaara y Sasuke llevaban su guitarra y bajo en la espalda y Temari un par de baquetas en el pantalón. Aun así eran un pintoresco grupo en la pequeña y atestada estación de trenes.

Tenten reviso sus boletos por enésima vez. El destino era el mismo que hace cinco minutos: Tokio. Suspiro pesadamente y se recostó en el hombro de Temari, quien no dejaba de tomar fotos con su celular a todo lo que ella consideraba insólito.

**-¿Aburrida?** –le preguntó una voz profunda al oído, se giró para sonreírle a Sasuke que se veía tan incómodo como Gaara.

**-Un poco.**

_**-Pasajeros con destino a Tokio. Favor de ubicarse en el andén 9. Pasajeros con destino a Tokio. Favor de ubicarse en el andén 9.**_

**-Ese es el nuestro, chicos, andando.**

Todos siguieron a Tenten que se encaminaba rápidamente al andén. Si no se apresuraban no cogerían lugares se irían las cuatro horas de viaje parados. Los viajes a Tokio siempre iban llenísimos.

En cuanto subieron y entregaron sus boletos, la castaña los guio a unos asientos desocupados.

**-¿No nos iremos en uno de esos cuartos que tienen los trenes? ¿Esos que son como reservados? ¿Cómo en Harry Potter y Narnia?** –preguntó Temari, haciendo pucheros

-**Nena, esos compartimientos cuestan más. Por hoy viajaremos como los simples mortales.** –Contestó Tenten mientras les explicaba a Gaara y Sasuke como subir las maletas en el maletero.

Se supone que la disquera les había mandado dinero suficiente para rentar un vagón-comedor de primera clase. Pero tenían que comprar cuerdas para la guitarra, baquetas nuevas, cangrejos, un pedal para el teclado, otro más para el bajo.

**-¿No es más fácil que se las roben así?** –Preguntó Gaara, mientras acomodaba las maletas

**-Nadie quiere robar ropa. Pero te sugiero que mantengas tu guitarra contigo todo el tiempo.**

**-¡Pido ventana!** –gritó la rubia y jaló a Tenten para que se sentara junto a ella.

Sasuke y Gaara se sentaron en los asientos de atrás.

Cuando el tren empezó a moverse, una chica pasó en con un carrito ofreciendo bebidas y botanas.

**-¡Wow! ¡Como en los aviones!**

**-Temari, si tomas algo lo tienes que pagar.** –Contestó Tenten… este sería un largo viaje

…

..

.

Después de las primeras dos horas, Temari y Sasuke se quedaron dormidos, y Gaara empezó a conversar con Tenten sobre lo que harían en cuanto llegaran a Tokio.

Se suponía que la disquera mandaría un chofer para ir a recogerlos a la estación de trenes. Así que básicamente no había mucho que ellos podían hacer por sí mismos.

Ambos se sumergieron en un silencio incomodo, hasta que Gaara lo rompió

**-¿Crees que haya algún lugar en el que podamos conversar a solas un rato?**

**-Claro ¿Quieres ir al comedor por un café?**

**-No tenemos dinero Tenten.**

**-¡Oh, vamos Gaara! Yo invito.**

La chica guio a su amigo hasta el comedor que estaba casi lleno de comensales, eran las 2:48 P.M. por lo que muchos estaban en su hora de comida.

Ambos se sentaron en una pequeña mesa para dos y pidieron dos americanos.

Tenten aprovecho para echarle un vistazo al vagón. No era muy elegante, parecía más bien una cafetería escolar que un comedor en sí. Se preguntó como luciría el de primera clase. De seguro tendría candelabros en el techo y mesas de caoba.

-**Kankuro no quiere que regresemos a casa.** –soltó Gaara de pronto

Ella lo miro sorprendida por un momento, antes de responder

**-De no regresar a casa en vacaciones o…**

**-De no regresar nunca jamás.** –La mesera regresó con sus cafés y el pelirrojo sorbió el suyo.

A Tenten siempre se le hacía raro como Gaara nunca le soplaba a su café y siempre lo tomaba negro, sin azúcar y súper caliente. Ella estaba segura de que su lengua no era para nada sensible.

-**¿Pero, porque?**

-Él piensa que lo de la banda es una mala idea, y cuando le dijimos lo de Tokio se molestó, pero hasta ahí. Sin embargo, esta mañana, me jaló aparte de Temari y me dijo que no nos molestáramos en volver si fracasamos. Me dio algo de efectivo y me dijo que hablara con Tem. El muy imbécil ni siquiera tiene los pantalones para verla a la cara y decirle que nos manda al carajo.

-**Estamos yendo a lo seguro. Vamos a llegar al departamento que la disquera nos dio.**

**-Sí, Tenten, pero… ¿Qué tal si nuestro disco no pega? ¿O si simplemente deciden batearnos? No seriamos ni la primera ni la última banda a la que no le cumplen lo que le prometen.**

**-Firmamos un contrato ¿Lo olvidas? Y aunque no fuera así, nos la arreglaremos. Ni Sasuke ni yo pensamos regresar jamás. Nos la arreglaremos los cuatro solos.**

**-Sí, tienes razón. Gracias, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.** –le dijo con una sonrisa -**¿Crees que debería hablar con Temari?**

**-En definitiva. Puede que no te crea a la primera, pero si ella decide hablar con Kankuro, él le tendrá que explicarle.**

Cuando terminaron su café regresaron a sus lugares, que, cosa rara, seguían vacíos, Temari seguía dormida, pero Sasuke ya estaba despierto.

Con una sonrisa, Gaara se acomodó al lado de su hermana y cerró los ojos. Tenten ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decirle que faltaba menos de una hora para que llegaran a Tokio.

**-¿En dónde estaban?** –preguntó el Uchiha con una mueca, muy común en él cuando se acababa de despertar.

**-En la cafetería, Gaara no se sentía muy bien.**

**-Podían haberme avisado, creí que ya habíamos pasado Tokio y que ustedes se habían bajado y nos habían dejado.**- Gaara rio en el asiento de enfrente y Sasuke pateó de una forma nada sutil su asiento. -¡**Eso fue lo que creí!**

**-Ves demasiada televisión. –**dijo Tenten acomodándose junto a él y cerrando los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Asuma Sarutobi no era la gran cosa.

Era muy alto y musculoso, sí. Imponente ante la mirada. Pero era bastante poco agraciado y fumaba tanto, que cuando los chicos entraron a la suite pensaron que se estaba quemando. Sin embargo, pensó Shikamaru, tenía un cierto aire que te inspiraba confianza.

El lugar era elegante, sofisticado y, a simple vista, caro. A pesar de ser una suite no había una cama. En vez de eso había una gran sala, con pantalla plasma y un enorme equipo de sonido, junto con una fantástica colección de CD y vinilos. Una pequeña cascada con peces Koy y una mesa de postres, con tres fuentes de chocolate y demás chucherías.

Asuma estaba sentado en el sillón principal, junto a una hermosa mujer de pelo negro y ojos de un café escarlata muy raro, (su novia, muy probablemente). Detrás de ellos un par de gigantones que parecían ser guardaespaldas. Un hombre más joven, (quien les abrió la puerta) se encontraba ahora sentado en uno de los sillones laterales.

La imagen a simple vista resultaba un poco intimidante, (Shikamaru pudo sentir a Ino y Chouji cohibirse un poco), pero al mismo tiempo cómoda. Este sujeto era uno de los mejores productores de la disquera más importante del país, y si se había tomado la molestia de invitarlos a conversar con él y su equipo, es que ellos lo valían.

Con una sonrisa que no apagaba el cigarrillo que llevaba entre los labios Asuma Sarutobi los invitó a sentarse en el sillón desocupado.

**-¡¿Sound of love?! He querido encontrarme con ustedes desde que me mandaron su demo.**

**-Gracias, señor Sarutobi. Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara y soy el baterista y líder de la banda. Mi novia Ino Yamanaka, vocalista; Neji Hyuga, Bajista y tecladista; Chouji Aquimichi y Sai Jeram, Ambos guitarristas.**

**-Un verdadero placer. Ustedes ya saben quién soy. Ella es mi prometida, Kurenai Yuhi** –dijo, pegando más cerca de él a la guapa mujer, y después se giró hacia el muchacho frente a ellos –**Y él es mi asistente personal, Sora.**

El chico les dio una sonrisa socarrona y se giró de nuevo hacia su jefe, que continuo hablando.

-**Bueno, he escuchado su demo una y otra vez desde que lo enviaron, y a mi me parece muy bueno. Debo decir, que su princesa es única.** –Ino murmuró un tímido gracias –**Pero… (en todo debe de haber un pero), a mi jefe directo, el dueño y director ejecutivo de Hatake Records, Kakashi Hatake, ustedes no parecieron encantarle.**

Un profundo y tenso silencio se apodero de la habitación.

Shikamaru no estaba preparado para eso. Y, por sus caras, sus amigos tampoco.

**-¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ¡¿Nos hacen viajar durante seis horas por carretera para decirnos al final que siempre no?!** –Gritó Ino desesperada.

El silencio, esta vez incomodo, volvió a reinar.

Asuma Sarutobi se soltó a reír a carcajadas. En cuestión de segundos todo su equipo, incluyendo a sus guarros, lo acompañaron.

Neji se veía incomodo, mientras que Chouji y Sai estaban más bien, confundidos.

**-¡¿De qué diablos se ríen?!** –volvió a gritar la rubia.

**-Tranquila pequeña,** -dijo Asuma dejando de reír –**A pesar de que Kakashi no los ama como yo, él los aprobó para un contrato provisional. ¿Saben que significa eso?**

**-Que solo nos contrataran bajo ciertos estatutos** –contesto Neji

**-Así es. Firmaran un contrato por un disco, con todo lo que esto conlleva. Promoción, publicidad y de más. Pero de ustedes dependen dos cosas. La primera: Convencer a Kakashi de que son material digno de Hatake Records. Y la segunda: Hacerlo endiabladamente bien con su primer disco, para que nos veamos en la penosa necesidad de contratarlos por más tiempo.**

**-Lo lograremos, señor** –dijo Chouji interviniendo por vez primera.

-**Bien, habrá unos cuantos cambios que Kakashi me solicito en ustedes para poder firmarlos. Cambios de imagen y cosas así, pero principalmente que cambien el nombre de su banda. "Sound of love" no es un nombre ganador. Los dejare pensarlo por esta semana y me lo dicen la siguiente. Por el momento…** -extendió su mano hacia Sora, quien le entrego un folder con documentos –**En cuanto firmen esto, serán automáticamente chicos Hatake.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke no pudo volver a dormir.

A pesar de que Tenten le había asegurado que era un viaje directo a Tokio, él seguía pensando que tal vez, si se dormían, llegarían a Tokio y no se darían cuenta… y despertarían tres o cuatro pueblos más tarde, sin dinero ni forma de regresar.

Por el contrario se quedó viendo el paisaje por la ventanilla.

A él le gustaba, muy particularmente, viajar de noche. Le daba un cierto toque de misterio.

Recordaba que cuando viajaba a visitar a su abuela en Shiyuku siempre lo hacían de noche. Itachi solía contarle historias de terror, inventadas por él mismo, sobre el pueblo en el que se encontraban. Algo como: "**_Aquí mataron a una mujer el día de su boda, ahora se aparece a los automovilistas, pidiendo un aventón. Pero lo que en realidad quiere es matarlos"_**

Todo eso siempre lo hacía temblar de miedo. Aunque claro, eso era cuando tenía 8 años. Ahora, diez años después, lo único que le hacía temblar de miedo era que su novia (en ese momento dormida a su lado) terminara embarazada. Es curioso como la teoría del miedo cambia conforme a la edad.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no viajaba en automóvil, lo hacía en tren. Y no era de noche, iban a dar las cuatro de la tarde.

Sintió a Tenten moverse a su lado, mientras la voz de Temari la terminaba de despertar.

-**Ten… ¿Ya casi llegamos?** –dijo, con la voz aun medio adormecida.

Tenten se despertó por completo y se inclinó sobre Sasuke para ver por la ventanilla. Él aprovecho para besarle la cabeza, y ella regreso a su asiento con una sonrisa.

-**En diez minutos estaremos en la estación.**

…

..

.

Se encontraban viajando rumbo a su nuevo departamento en el auto que la disquera había prepuesto para ellos. Temari estaba en la ventanilla, y como siempre, trataba de llamar la atención de su mejor amiga. Gaara (que iba sentado en el asiento de copiloto) conversaba con el chofer sobre qué tan grande era el edificio en él que la disquera tenía a su nuevo talento. Sasuke le mandaba un mensaje a Lee, y Tenten veía todo lo que Temari le señalaba con el dedo.

La amistad de estas dos era tan rara como la de Sasuke y Gaara.

Se habían conocido cuando ambas tenían 14 años y estaban en segundo de secundaria. Temari era una de las clásicas chicas populares: hermosa y rica. Mientras que Tenten era más bien del tipo raro: inteligente y guapa. Sin embargo ambas compartían algo en común: eran huérfanas.

Los padres de Temari murieron cuando ella tenía 10, en un accidente automovilístico. La madre de Tenten murió en labor de parto, y su padre se suicidó dos meses más tarde. Empezaron a ser amigas cuando les asignaron un proyecto escolar. Ahí se dieron cuenta de que tenía más cosas en común, como el amor por la lectura, el odio hacia las películas cursis, una extraña obsesión con los zombies y sobre todo: la música.

Tenten tocaba el piano desde que tenía 4 años, pero con el tiempo lo cambio por el teclado. Tenía una hermosa voz, y ella lo sabía, pero casi siempre era tímida, cantado frente a alguien que no fuese su tía Lyn, su tutora.

Temari tocaba la batería, sus padres querían que aprendiera un instrumento y ella había elegido este, más que nada para molestarlos.

Ellas se propusieron a hacer un grupo musical solas, pero al poco tiempo se les unió Gaara, quien tocaba la guitarra. Gaara tenía como mejores amigos a Lee y a Sasuke que a veces iban a casa de los gemelos a hacer tarea, y de vez en vez coincidían con Tenten.

Desde ese entonces los cinco habían sido inseparables.

El auto se estaciono frente a un gran edificio de 14 pisos. Con fachada occidental y bastante moderna, uno pensaría que era un edificio burócrata a uno residencial. Seguro, pensó Temari, esa era la idea.

Entraron hasta la recepción donde un hombre cincuentón los esperaba.

-**Hola, ustedes deben de ser "_Hardcore_" mi nombre es Mino y soy el gerente del edificio. Su departamento es el 214 y se encuentra en el piso 11. Por favor acompáñenme.**

Ellos lo siguieron hasta el elevador, seguidos por el chofer y un par de botones que cargaban su equipaje.

Subieron hasta su piso y después siguieron al hombre que los guio por un elegante pasillo hasta la puerta que marcaba 214.

-**Cada uno tendrá su propio juego de llaves, al igual que su manager.** –dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Cuando entro, se hiso a un lado para que todos pudieran pasar a ver.

El departamento era genial, estaba decorado al más puro estilo pop. Con cuadros a colores fosforescentes, una sala en color azul rey el piso amarillo y paredes blancas. Todos los electrodomésticos eran en color negro con diseños grises. Había un jacuzzi y una bola de disco como lámpara.

**-El señor Hatake me dijo que les dijera que llegaba a las ocho para cenará con ustedes y para conversar. Por mi parte los dejo para que descansen** –Dijo Mino, saliendo del departamento, no sin antes darles sus llaves. Los botones salieron detrás de él -**¡Ah! ¡Y bienvenidos a Hatake Incorporations.**

* * *

><p>La cancion es Love Story de Tylor Swift.<br>Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic. En el próximo capitulo aparecerán Naruto y Sakura. Y por fin ambas bandas se van a conocer.  
>Alguna duda o sugerencia es bien recibida.<br>Saludo, y espero que se la hayan pasado genial.

Vi


End file.
